


Define Art

by hitmerightinthefandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmerightinthefandom/pseuds/hitmerightinthefandom





	Define Art

It was the first day of Christmas vacation, and Dean was sick. His head felt like it was going to explode, he felt like he was going to hack up a lung; the list goes on. Dean was too stubborn to actually admit that he felt like total shit despite everyone else around him knowing already.

“Come on Dean! Look at you, you look like a corpse!” his brother Sam said, trying to get Dean to finally admit it already and quit being so stubborn about this.

“Wow, thanks a lot Sammy. That makes me feel so much better,” Dean replied sarcastically as he sat down on the couch with a groan, “I’m fine. Really, I am. I’m not lying. I just feel a little crappy is all. No big deal,” he continued as he laid down, stretching his entire body across the small couch.

“Ok...if you say so…,” Sam said questioningly, all the while knowing he was right as he wandered away into the kitchen, gangly limbs and all.

Five minutes later Dean was still on the couch, and snoring. His mother, Mary, walked into the living room knowing Dean had finally succumbed to his sickness, and placed a blanket and a cold wet rag on his forehead. With a small peck to his temple, Mary went back to whatever she happened to be doing. Not even a minute after Mary left Dean snoring on the couch in his fever dream, there was a knock at the door. 

Sam walked to the door and opened it only to find Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel (or Cas for short) shivering in the cold with his back to the door in what appeared to be another world. That was normal for him.

“Ahem,” Sam said trying to get Cas’s attention.

“Oh uh hello Sam. Where is Dean?” Castiel replied as he turned around surprised.

“He’s sick. You probably don’t want to catch it. You can come in if you really want to, Dean’s passed out on the couch so there isn’t much else to do,” Sam said figuring Cas would turn around and wander back out to the sidewalk again.

“No, it’s quite alright. I would still like to see Dean,” he replied.

“Ok then,” Sam said, surprised at Cas’s assertiveness. 

With that Cas walked into the Winchester household. Sam shut the door and wandered off to his room. Cas promptly took of his boots and his ratty old trench coat and placed them neatly in the mudroom. From there Cas walked into the living room to find his boyfriend passed out on the couch snoring, his legs dangling off one of the ends of the couch and his mouth open. Without a second thought to whether the chances of him getting sick as well, he walked right over to the couch that Dean was dreaming deeply upon. Cas sat right on the floor beside the couch and started watching Dean as if he were the most amusing and tantalizing creation he had ever seen. Very slowly, Cas extended his arm to Dean’s face and began stroking his cheek ever so softly so as not to wake him. He was so beautiful sleeping. The definition of art itself. As Cas began stroking his face, Dean began mumbling and nuzzling into Cas’s hand as if he were a sleepy kitten. Castiel and Dean had been dating for almost six months now, and never once has Cas seen Dean so vulnerable looking and sweet. This only made him love Dean more and he felt a sort of aching in his heart as he watched the beautiful being that lay before him. Dean began to mumble incoherent words at first. Cas could only recall him saying “Cas…(more incoherent words)...cuddle…” and he felt his heart melt even more. Cas bent over and kissed Dean right on the tip of his nose. He began to stir in his sleep and he then opened his eyes slowly to focus upon Cas groggily.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean asked sleepily as Cas continued watching him.

“I came over to see what you were up to, only to find out that you are sick,” Cas said still peering into Dean’s eyes intently.

“You know that you don’t have to be here, right?” Dean said wearily, secretly hoping that Cas wouldn’t leave.

“Yes, I know. But I wanted to comfort you in your time of need,” Cas replied in a serious tone.

“But what if you get sick too?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. What I do care about is being with you and making sure you’re okay,” Cas replied stoically as if he were his bodyguard, “Move over Dean,” Cas said gesturing for Dean to move over to the side.

“Ugh, okay,” Dean replied reluctantly, almost as if he had fallen asleep again. He sat up slowly and Cas stood up and gingerly sat upon the couch, pulling Dean into his embrace. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and the blanket that he was cocooned in and pulled him onto his chest as he layed down with Dean in his arms, half asleep.

“Is this what you mentioned that you wanted?” Cas asked jokingly as they soon became settled in the comfortable position that they were in.

“...hm?” Dean replied half asleep

“Didn’t you say that you wanted me to cuddle with you in your sleep?” Cas said with a sly smile looking down at Dean who was so close to peaceful sleep but was soon interrupted.

“No... ok maybe I did…” Dean said, embarrassed.

“Well your wish has been granted. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you sleep?” Cas asked innocently expecting Dean to have fallen asleep by now but only to find Dean’s magnificent green eyes looking at him.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dean said softly. 

Just as Dean was about to close his eyes, Cas kissed his lips softly, surprising Dean.

“Why did you do that? Do you want to get sick too?” Dean asked.

“No, I just couldn’t help myself. I just want to be close to you. It doesn’t matter if I get sick,” Cas replied.

This time Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. At first it was a soft touch of the lips but the kiss grew a bit stronger. Cas held onto Dean as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. This kiss was not filled with the fiery passion that most kisses ensued but this one was full of love and sleepiness.  
Promptly after, Dean snuggled back into his cocoon and Cas held the boy tighter to him. The feeling of sleep came upon both of them. Dean first, Cas second.

“I love you Cas,” Dean said in the slightest of whispers just before drifted off into sleep.

“I love you too,” Cas said as he dropped off into sleep soon after.


End file.
